Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Iblis '''is one of the main antagonists of the game Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), serving as one-half of Solaris' power. Background 10 years ago, the Duke of Soleanna was experimenting in Aquatic Base, attempting to harness the power of the sun god Solaris to power his city. Unfortunately, the experiment backfired, fatally wounding the Duke and releasing Solaris in two halves: its raw power Iblis, and its intellect Mephiles. Iblis was sealed away within Princess Elise, but somehow broke out and destroyed the world 200 years in the future, until it was sealed away again by the combined efforts of Silver and Blaze. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Silver the Hedgehog) | At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Sonic and Shadow) | At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (The strongest version of Iblis) Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Silver) | '''Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Shadow and Sonic) | 'Faster than Light ' '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher | At least Planet Level, likely far higher Hax: '''Shapeshifting, Body Control '''Intelligence: Animalistic '(Is nothing but a primal force of destruction) '''Stamina: High '(Fought against Silver numerous times and continued to survive) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire/Earth Manipulation: '''Iblis' main ability, allowing him to blast jets of fire and flaming meteors at opponents. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Iblis constantly appears in a variety of forms. * '''Body Manipulation: '''Iblis can merge with lava to move around undected. Techniques * '''Meteor Summon * Dive: '''Iblis Worm dives into enemies to damage them. * '''Flaming Shockwave: '''Iblis creates waves of fire at multiple altitudes. Equipment * '''Iblis Minions: '''A collection of monsters formed from Iblis' essence, including: ** '''Iblis Golem: '''A powerful golem that attacks with shockwaves and punches. ** '''Iblis Worm: '''A wormlike enemy capable of burrowing underground and firing lasers. ** '''Iblis Bite: '''A doglike enemy that attacks with biting. ** '''Iblis Taker: '''A batlike beast that fights by swooping down and damaging foes. Key '''Phase 1 | Phase 2 | Phase 3 Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Destroyed all life on the planet when it awakened. * Can easily toss massive boulders with little issue. Speed/Reactions * Can swim through lava at speeds fast enough to keep up with Sonic and Shadow. Durability/Endurance * Tanked multiple boulders and psychic blasts from Silver. Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling Being the raw power of Solaris, and much stronger than Mephiles, Iblis should easily scale to most feats performed by Base form Sonic characters. Weaknesses * No matter what form he takes, Iblis's eye on his head is always a weak point. * Is forced to attack any sort of light source, which may leave him open to attack. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Body Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators